


Gavin's Stretch marks and Nines Curiosity

by Spidergurl307



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Coffee, M/M, Painting, stretch marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26041780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidergurl307/pseuds/Spidergurl307
Summary: One day after Nine's boyfriend Gavin stumbled out of the bedroom and sat down to drink his coffee something caught his eyes and intrigued him. He asked what they were and when Gavin told him he decided to go paint Gavin.
Relationships: Gavin Reeds/Nines
Kudos: 32





	Gavin's Stretch marks and Nines Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> More headcannons!

Insecure Gavin

Nines glanced over to see Gavin in his boxers with his hair ruffled and eyes heavy from sleep. He stood up and said "Good afternoon Detective." Gavin grumbled out "Yeah, Yeah, quit with that detective shit, I'm either Gavin or Your boyfriend or any other stupid fucking nickname you come up with Tin can." The corners of Nines mouth quirks up in a small smirk. "As you wish Meat bag." Gavin huffed and walked away but Nines followed suit. "I made your coffee just how you like, black with one sugar." Nines told Gavin. Gavin rolled his neck and muttered a thanks as he gently blew on the coffee to cool it down then took a couple of sips. Nines looked down at Gavin's legs and saw small squiggily lines which where varying from Rilver, Red, and Purple. He narrowed his eyes as he knew his LED is probably yellow. He scanned them but it came back with nothing but dust. Nines looked up at Gavin and asked "Gavin, what are those lines on your thighs and legs?" Gavin snorts and says "They're fuckin' stretch marks Nines." Nines pondered his words for a moment. "Stretch marks? Did your skin stretch?" Gavin shot back "Yes smartass, you get them when you gain or loose weight rapidly or during puberty." Nines was fascinated. "I'll be right back." he blurted out. Nines was thinking of his first month of deviancy that he spent with Markus and how Markus taught him how to paint and he used it to show his emotions. Hours later he was finished. It was a painting of Gavin standing on a hill under the sunset smirking with all his stretch marks on display for everyone to see. He went to show Gavin and when he did Gavin's eyes blew up wide and he gaped at it and finally said "Holy shit! Where the fuck did you learn how to paint like that Nines?!" Nines slightly blushed blue and said "I acquired the skill when Markus took me in for the first month I was Deviant." Gavin exclaimed "Hell yeah! I have to thank Marcus because this shit is fuckin' beautiful Nines." Nines beamed and said "I'm glad you like it Gav." Gavin smiled and reached up to grab Nines face and tilt it up slightly. They both moved forward slowly until their lips met in a loving and soft kiss.


End file.
